A twisted story
by Pinky Crocodile
Summary: Gohan and Videl travel to the past to know the Z fighters when they were younger, exactly to the 23 Martial Arts Tournament . But Gohan discovers that his mentor didn't was as he thought.
1. Traveling

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people to read it._

* * *

 _Hello guys! I have this idea in mind and I decided to start it, I prefer doing it in English for improving myself, but I have to admit that is not my first language, so please be kind. I have made some translations in the past, but I decided it would be better writing directly in English this time :)._

 **NOTE:** This story is set in the Majin Boo saga, but before the Martial Arts Tournament, Videl and Gohan had 18 years old and they have little time that they know each other.

 _Anyway, I'm looking for a Beta-Reader for this, so if you like my story and want to help me doing right, I will be pleased, I just need help with grammar and some idioms._

* * *

 **A twisted story**

 **Chapter 1: Traveling**

Gohan was at Capsule-Corp helping Bulma with some of her experiments. Recently, she decided that she wanted to rebuild the time machine that she created in the other timeline. She knew it was quite unnecessary right now, but it is a great challenge that she didn't want to miss it. Seven years had passed since the battle against Cell, Gohan had started the University recently, but he enjoyed a lot helping Bulma with her experiments in his free times, and being honest, he enjoy more that kind of activities than training of fighting, he was not such a fan of fights like his friends. Videl was there too, she recently had discovered Gohan's secret, so she was very curious about him and she was being a little stalker with Gohan, but he really didn't care about that, he enjoyed Videl's company, so he did not complain about it.

\- Yes! It's almost done! - Bulma commented excited.

\- Do you really think this will work? It's kinda science fiction, I have never met someone that can travel in time. - Videl told them a little skeptical, she didn't believe in those things. She was just there to see Gohan.

\- Well, actually we do. - Gohan answered without worrying in his words. Videl was shocked.

\- Really?! - She asked surprised. She really was starting to think that those people were very strange.

\- Well...

\- Perfect! It's ready! I think we can use it now. - Bulma interrupted with the news. Videl was still incredulous with that machine, but she enjoy Gohan's company, so she don't complain about it. - So let's see... Gohan, do you want to make a test trip?

\- Really? May I?

\- Yes, I want to know if this works fine. When do you want to travel so I can program the machine?

\- Well, I've always been curious about seeing you when all of you were young. I will be really happy if I can travel to the 23° Tournament of the Martial Arts. It would be really interesting seeing Mr. Piccolo when he was evil and watch the battle between him and my father. - Answered the semi-sayan.

\- Who is Mr. Piccolo? - Videl asked confused. She had met Gohan recently, so she really didn't know all his friends, only Bulma and her family, and after she met Vegeta, she thought it was better like that.

\- He's my mentor. Twenty years ago he wanted to conquered the world and he fought against my dad. - Gohan answered.

\- What? Are you talking about the famous King Piccolo? - Videl was shocked again, what kind of friends does he had?!

\- How do you know about that? - Gohan questioned, Videl haven't born yet, so it was impossible that she knew about it.

\- Well, I learned from elementary school. On that time all people were talking about that mysterious boy who killed that evil monster, and then defeated his son in that tournament... - Videl figured it out. - Wait a second.. Your father is that boy!

\- Yes. - Gohan replied with his flushed cheeks and with a hand in the nape, it was not much to boast that kind of thing. That kind of things make Videl to be more interested in that boy, he had so many secrets that make her feel more attracted to him.

\- Ok, everything is ready, the date is set to begin, do you want to travel then? - Bulma told while she was getting out from the spaceship. She wasn't hearing their conversation.

\- Of course! I'm ready! - Gohan shout exited. She turned to talk to Videl. - Do you want to come with me?

Videl was surprised by the request, she could not deny that this could be a great adventure.

\- Well, I think it would be interesting. I want to know really how strong was your father and watch how he saved the world too.

\- Hold on a sec! Something is missing. - Interrupted Bulma before they entered to the time machine. Five minutes later she arrived with a suitcase. - Here, you have to change your clothes, you have to remember that fashion had changed a lot!

Gohan and Videl changed their clothes. Gohan was wearing a waistcoat with a t-shirt and blue jeans, and Videl a purple baggy dress. Finally they entered in the time machine and they push the travel button, and in only one second they appeared in a field near the city where the Tournament shall be made.

\- When are we? - Videl asked to Gohan while she was getting out the Time Machine.

\- We are at the day of the inscriptions of the tournament, so tomorrow will begin.

\- And what are we gonna do now?

\- I want to see my father and everyone else, but being honest, I'm more curious about Piccolo, I can't image him as an evil man, so today we are just gonna follow him.

\- Are you sure you want to do that? What if you find out he was a really bad guy and you saw him killing people?

\- I don't think so, I know him since I had five, but I'm only curious to know what is he doing right now. - Gohan told Videl while he start walking where the tournament was.

Gohan and Videl finally arrived to the Tournament. The first thing they saw were two guys sitting in front of a table in the entrance o the building, since a lot of fighters were making a line to register. Time passed and an hour later since they arrived, Gohan saw a green man approaching to register to the tournament.

\- There he is, look! - Gohan spoke again. - She glanced at the green tall guy there. - That green guy with the turban, he is Piccolo.

\- No way! Is he really the evil King Piccolo?

\- Yes, and he looks too young. Wow, if Piccolo knows that I'm seeing him right now when he was my age, he won't believe it. Let's see where he goes, follow me.

\- But wait. Don't you want to wait when your father arrives? - Videl asked confused. She thought she want to see his dad too.

\- Well... Yes, but tonight I want to follow Piccolo, I'm wondering what is he gonna do this afternoon. And I know my father came really late and when he enrolled, he went to sleep without doing anything else.

\- Well, wherever you want. - Videl said resigned, she was very curious about meeting Gohan's father, but it has to wait until tomorrow.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Hoping you like it! And I welcome your reviews! And i_ _f you see an error, I will be grateful to hear you say._


	2. Discoveries

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't recieve anything with it, only the satisfaction of people to read it._

* * *

 _Warning: Maybe Piccolo will look a little Ooc in this chapter, but there something I need to explain. For those who watched Dragon Ball (the saga of King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr.), if you watched it, Piccolo have a totally different behavior than the one he had in Dragon Ball Z, he was a teenager and he was more evil and not so serious. So, I'm playing with that._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **A twisted story**

 **Chapter 2: D** **iscoveries**

Following Piccolo wasn't as exciting as they thought. He really wasn't doing nothing really interesting. All afternoon was only walking through that village, at first was a little odd for Gohan seeing his Mentor with no problem to be surrounded by other people. But if he think clearly, he didn't know nothing about his mentor's past, and maybe he changed when he was defeated by his father and then it turned lonelier. It makes sense, in that time no one knew his true identity, they only remember that King Piccolo was killed three years ago, but nothing else. That was interesting for him, and even if he wasn't doing nothing really exciting, he rejoiced in the fact of knowing him better. Fortunately, Piccolo hadn't noticed about their presence, and that was because Gohan had taught Videl how to make their ki disappear, so he can't sense them.

Night fell and started to rain, Videl told Gohan that it maybe be a good idea searching an hostel for spending the night. He didn't wanted at first, but he thought that Piccolo probably will look for a place for overnight because the tournament was starting early tomorrow. But suddenly something strange happened, a powerful thunder fell in a statue at the middle a square, crashing on it and breaking into small pieces. A little kid was playing around while this was happening, Gohan was arguing with Videl, so he didn't saw this in time, but suddenly a woman ran quickly over the kid for protecting him from the rock pieces. Gohan was concerned about that lady, but he didn't want to attract attention, nevertheless he has to do something and quick! Fortunately, a light beam crossed the street destroying the pieces completely, saving the mother and the kid. To his surprise, it was Piccolo who had destroyed that statue. But.. why he had done that? Why he saved those humans? Is he really that monster everyone told him he was? Well, it doesn't seems like that.

\- Videl, I want to follow him a little more. - Gohan argued with her.

\- But it's raining and tomorrow we gonna see the tournament, isn't it?

\- Yes but... Piccolo has puzzled me. I want to know more about him. Let's make a deal, if he goes somewhere to spend the night, we stop of following him,but right now I'm really interested in knowing more about him. - Videl agree, although she wasn't sure enough that this was a good idea, what are they gonna do if Piccolo finds out? He can try to kill them and when he figure out that they are stronger than him, it maybe could create a major change in the future. Anyway, she hadn't an option, if she refuses, he will go on his way, and she prefer to be with him trying to avoid problems.

Suddenly, Piccolo entered in a bar. Gohan and Videl were following him and they sat in a table close to him. They don't want to miss any detail.

\- Sake, please. - Piccolo ordered. Wow, Piccolo drinking alcohol, that's new, he didn't know about that. This trip is becoming more and more interesting every minute. Videl didn't saw nothing really special happening there, but if Gohan enjoys it, she has to stand it.

\- I want to talk to him. - Gohan suddenly spoke.

\- Are you crazy?! If you do that maybe something can change in the future, don't you get that?

\- Well, actually, if something change, it would be in this dimension, ours will be still the same.

\- How do you know that?

\- Because someone we met from the future told us.

\- Wait a second... WHAT!? But how that happened? - Videl was shocked again. Did she could not be more unaltered than a minute?

\- Do you remember Cell's tournament seven years ago? - Videl nodded. - Well, that monster came from the future and tried to destroy the entire world, but fortunately, a great warrior came from the future to help us. Do you remember Trunks, Bulma's son? Well, it was him, but he was twenty years old when he came to help us.

\- Hold on a second. Did you fought in that Tournament? No way! I can't believe it! - Gohan nodded, Videl can't believe that. Gohan's didn't know yet, but she was the daughter of the man who defeated him. Maybe his father lied to her all this years?

\- So wait me here, I will be right back in a minute. - Videl tried to stop him but it was too late, he was already at the bar.

\- Two beers please. - He ordered, the barman gave him his requested drinks. Gohan sat there, next to Piccolo, who was with an small glass of sake in front of him, What is he doing there? Well, he had to find out.

\- Woah! You are that man who saved that child's life, isn't it? - Gohan tried to make some conversation. Piccolo rolled his eyes, meeting his gaze.

\- Yeah, something like that. I really didn't want to save them really. - Piccolo answered. For Gohan that was totally new, he was talking with his mentor, but right now he has his same age, and it wasn't such a reserved person, it maybe be more sympathetic? Piccolo took a sip of his drink and continue talking. - I just was proving my powers you know, tomorrow is the Martial Arts Tournament and I'm going to participate.

\- Really? That's awesome! You have to be a great fighter. - Gohan was trying to be nice to him. He didn't know why, but he was feeling exited talking to him like that.

\- Indeed. - The green man made a pause and then continue. - But actually, I only want to take some revenge for an asshole who kill my dad few years ago.

\- Why he kill him? - He already know the answer, but he wants to know his version, he really are interested on his life. Piccolo gave him an odd look, damn it, he will think I'm a stalker or something.

\- I'm only gonna say that he interfered in his plans. - He answered in an unfriendly way.

\- Well, and what you doing here anyway?- Gohan tried to change the subject.

\- Well, I'm waiting for someone.

\- Someone? - Gohan, was confused. Did Piccolo have friends in the past, if that was the case, why they didn't help to defeat his father?

\- Not your business. - Piccolo answered him, Gohan already had understood he was upsetting him.

\- Well, I will return to my table, it was nice to meet you. -Gohan told while he returned to his seat with the beers.

\- Do you hear that? He is waiting for someone! We have to stay a little longer.

\- If you say so. - For Videl being all this was being boring. Which was the big deal with that guy? Why he was so concerned about him and his past, it was just his mentor, not his father or his girlfriend.

Suddenly the door at the bar opened and a red-headed girl entered to the bar, she was the same age as Gohan, light brown eyes and wearing a blue dress . No way...she was searching someone! Could she be the friend of Piccolo? No, impossible. The girl finally met her gaze with Piccolo and smiled.

\- There you are MaJunior! - The red-headed girl shouted. She got closer to the bar and kissed the green warrior passionately. - Did you wait too much?

\- Not really. - The green man answered the red-headed girl. They walked and sat in a table.

\- No, this is impossible. This has to be a mistake! - Gohan was shocked. From all the things he thought about his mentor, this wasn't one of them!

\- Why is so strange for you? - Videl didn't get it. That wasn't a big deal, she saw he wasn't a handsome man, but she knew ugliest men with beautiful girlfriends. Gohan was overreacting.

\- Because that man is not a human, he is a namek, and in his planet there are only men.

\- Wait what? - Videl starts to understand him, she paused for a second. - Oh my god, this is huge! I didn't know that. - Videl thought for a second. - But maybe they are hermaphrodites. That can explain why he has a girlfriend, isn't it?

\- Oh, you are right. They aren't all the same, they have different faces and personalities, that explain they aren't asexual, just hermaphrodites. Wow, I'm learning more here that in fifteen years of my life. You are awesome!

\- Thanks, I'm glad to help. - She said as she drank her beer. They decided to stay trying to figure it out what was happening.

 _To be continue..._


	3. Battles

_I don't own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't receive anything with it, only the satisfaction of people to read it._

* * *

 _Hello guys! Sorry for the long time for update. Too much work lately. And no inspiration, I have to admit._

* * *

 **A twisted story**

 **Chapter 3: Battles**

Gohan and Videl stayed that night at the pub, watching how his mentor and that red-haired girl were chatting as a normal couple. Gohan was surprised and he really was enjoying all this discoveries. He have to admit that he doesn't like that girl, knowing actual Piccolo, he knows that relationship will not be lasting. Anyway, when Piccolo and the girl finish their drinks they decide to leave the bar. Videl was worried about Gohan, he was really involved in his mentor's life. That wasn't normal, isn't it?

Well, they decided to spend the night in a motel, they should sleep early if they wanted to get up early and grab a good spot at the Tournament, so they left the bar too. They searched to some places to spend the night, but something caught Gohan's attention in the meantime. In the way to the motels he saw his mentor again, this time kissing intensely with this girl, and entering to one of the motels near the event. He don't know why, but he doesn't have a good feeling about this. Was Mr. Piccolo really in love in that time?

\- Gohan- Videl interrupt, - Are you OK? - Gohan looked back at Videl, he had really forgotten that she was there.

\- Sorry I was a little distracted. - He took Videl's hand and then they went together to the motel. The night passed without any other setback. Finally Gohan and Videl arrived on time to the Tournament and grab a good spot near the stage, so close that he could see they were just a few spaces away from their friends. Wow, it was really interesting watching them at that age, Gohan's knew he can't spoke with them because he didn't know him yet, but it was nice to him watching them having so much fun there. There they were, Bulma, Ulong, Master Roshi and Puar, watching and cheering their friends. Videl and Gohan were surprised with Bulma's appearance, she hadn't changed a bit, master Roshi neither, it was like the time didn't passed to them. What was their secret?

Tournament start and the first battle was between Tao-Pai-Pai and Ten-Shin-han. Gohan heard some stories about that guy named Tao-Pai-Pai, a serial killer who tried to kill his father many times. But he knew Ten-Shin-han will win easily, and he did. For his three-eyed friend it doesn't take more than five minutes, he could tell the power difference between him and his opponent. When he was about to loose, Tao-Pai-Pai cheated in the battle with a knife, but it was not enough to defeat his friend.

Second combat was between his two parents. Wow, her mother was so pretty in that time. Videl was excited seeing the battle, she knew Gohan's parents and and this was so amazing. She never thought that Gohan's mother was a fighter! Gohan blushed when he saw that that battle ended in a marriage proposal. Wow! He watched in first line their parents proposal! Just because of that this travel was worth it.

Next battle was between Krillin and Piccolo. Well, here he called himself MaJunior for some reason. He was excited to see one of his first battle in the tournament, he want to cheer him up, but he know he wasn't a good idea. He also saw that red-haired girl in the audience, but she was watching the battle with a disconcerting face. What was in her mind? Why she wasn't cheering him up? It supposed to be her girlfriend isn't it? Why she was just standing there saying nothing? What kind of girlfriend did Piccolo had? What kind of person was this woman?

Anyway, the end of the battle was as expected, Piccolo won that battle and Krillin gave up. Gohan was really enjoying watching his friends fighting with such a low level, but he has to admit that this was a lot more funnier, because they were using more strategy than strength, even his father wasn't unbeatable at that time.

First rounds ended with a Yamcha's ridiculous, but next battle was amazing, he never thought Ten-Shin-Han was so powerful and that he had almost the same power as his father in that time! This tournament was going great until next battle confused him. He knew some details of that Tournament but he never knew that Kamisama had gone to that Tournament as a human being. He shocked with such worried face of Piccolo, and he was even more shocked when they start to talk in namekian. At the end of the battle he saw Kamisama's face when Piccolo's reverse that strange technique called Mafuba.

Gohan moved from his spot to search his past family, taking advantage of the ten minutes of resting the referee gave to them after that last intense battle. Videl followed him, not knowing what he will do, she only was hoping he don't do anything stupid. Gohan stopped at the other side of the brick walls near his past version of his dad, hearing all that he was saying about beating Piccolo and telling his threats against humanity. Gohan knew now that all this threats wasn't serious, knowing Piccolo's current self, he know he just want to scary them to win some respect and revenge his father.

That red-haired girl watched the same scene on the other side. But when she heard Piccolo's threats to Goku she just change her face to fear and spun around and go away. Piccolo saw her out of the corner of his eye, and Gohan noticed how his mentor was worried about that reaction, he was worried about her? So he just pretend a evil laugh to get away from Goku and his friends and went to follow the girl.

Gohan followed them stealthily, and then he saw something he thought he will never in his life saw his mentor doing. Piccolo was asking that girl an explanation because she didn't cheer him up during his battles and then gave him an odd look and goes away. The girl saw him with a worried look and then she decided to explain herself.

She admitted she knew Goku from the past, and until that day she didn't know that his worst enemy was him in the beginning, she thought that MaJunior just wanted to participate in the tournament just to spar and for leave his past away. She beg him to stop this nonsense revenge. But Piccolo told her he can't do that, that bastard needs to paid for his fathers death, so the girl just get upset and goes away. He thought he was different, when she discovers he was DaiMaho's son, she got scared to death, but she had already fell in love with him and she knew she cant judge him because of his past. But no, she couldn't change his evil side, she needed to leave him right now, she can't be with someone like him. She said goodbye with tears in her eyes and left the event.

Gohan was hearing carefully, he had never imagine this kind of stuff happening in Piccolo's life. He didn't know his story with that girl, but if she had fell in love with him, he has shown her his good side, although he was denying it in this stage of his life. Gohan was worried, Piccolo was still there and he wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't, he cant just go with him and tell him he is his future student and he become a good guy in the future.

Anyway, Piccolo was angry, he punched hard the wall in front of him making a hole in the middle of it. And with his heart broken, he returned to the Tarima, waiting to start Goku's fight. Gohan now understood now why he was so angry in that Tournament. Maybe his breakup influenced him in his battle against his father. Videl just sighed with all this. She was in love with Gohan, and she had to be patience with this nonsense obsession with his past version of his mentor. Anyway, they are just going to watch the final battle and then they will leave, isn't it?

 _To be continue..._


End file.
